Damaged
by DawnxJohnxTrishxRandy
Summary: OneShotWhat will happen when it comes down to telling the man you love the truth about your hunting pass? [Characters: Stephanie McMahonLevesque & Paul Levesque


_/ Dreaming came so easliey cause it's all that I know _

_True love is a fariy tale _

_I'm damage so how could I know /_

Stephanie McMahon-Levesque paced around her manison in Greenwhich, Connecticut waiting for her husband Paul Levesque to come home. It's been about a month since last time she saw him. She had something she wanted to tell him, but how he would take it, she didn't know. She wanted everything to be wonderful between them.

* * *

Driving home from the airport, all Paul could think about was how Stephanie sounded on the phone. She sounded as if she was worried about something, or yet scared. The night before they talked on the phone, could that be it, Paul thought. Did I say something wrong? Came to think of it, when I mention kids, she got quiet. Could she be pregnant? All questions ran through his mind, only one way to find out, get home.

_/ I'm scared, not alone, I am shamed _

_And I need for you to know _

_I didn't say all the things that I wanted to say _

_And you can't take back what you taken away _

_Cause I feel you, feel you near me /_

Stephanie watched out the window, waiting to see Paul's car pull into the drive way. She wanted so badly to run out the front door and jump into his arms. But the second seemed like minutes and the minutes seemed like hours. A few moments later staring out the window she saw a car pull in... it was Paul! She smiled and ran out the front door and jumping into his arms. Finally, the man she loved with all her heart is home and she was finally going to tell him everything.

_/ Healing comes so patientily and the chill still let go _

_Will anyone get close to me _

_I'm damaged as I'm sure you know /_

Paul walked in the front door taking in a deep breath, "It's good to be back home," he spoke up.

Stephanie smiled and kissed him passionately.

"Hey, I wanted to ask you a questiong," Paul said pulling her toward the couch. Once at the couch he sat there staring at her, finding it hard to get the sentence he wanted out.

"What is it?" Stepahine asked.

"Are--are you pregnant, Steph?" He managed to get out.

"I thought I was," she replied honestly.

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"I just-- just figured if I told you I was pregnant, I didn't want to get our hopes high, all just for a false alarm."

"Were you going to tell me?"

"Yeah."

"Is that why you sounded so worried on the phone last night?"

"I just didn't know how you are going to take this news that I have to tell you," Stephanie added.

"What news, Steph?"

_/ I'm scared, not alone, I am shamed _

_And I need for you to know _

_I didn't say all the things that I wanted to say _

_And you can't take back what you taken away _

_Cause I feel you, feel you near me /_

"Paul," she said, then pausing, "...I've been going to the doctors to see as to why I can't get pregnant."

"Why?"

"Well, when I was six, I-- I was raped," Stephanie said as tears streamed down her checks, leaving Paul with a confuse expression on his face.

_/ There's nothing for my soul _

_And end to this fear_

_Forgiveness from a man who is stronger _

_I was just a little girl, but I can't go back /_

"Stephanie, why didn't you tell me?" Paul questioned.

"I don't know. Ever since then, I tried so hard not to be with any other guy, but then I met you. I just couldn't tell you," Stephanie replied, wiping a few tears from her cheeks.

"So, then why can't we have a baby of our own?"

"According to the doctor, the guy who raped me damaged my uterus, causing the reason for me not getting pregnant."

Paul sat there trying to take it all in, but all he wanted to do was beat the shit out of the guy who did this to her. She was obvisouly hurting from this, she wanted to make him happy, and having a kid of their own would do that, but now she can't.

_/ I didn't say all the things that I wanted to say _

_And you can't take back what you taken away _

_Cause I feel you, feel you near me _

_Can't go back /_

"Listen Steph, don't cry alright, we'll think of something," he replied of a moment of silence.

"Like what Paul? I'm damaged and there is nothing you can do about that!" She shouted.

"There's something you can do..."

_/ Must go on /_


End file.
